Families are one, Families are forever (new account)
by AJ Cooper
Summary: This is the continued story of Families are one, families are forever from my old account. Rated M for obvious reasons. If you do not like the idea of two women being together, then don't read this. AT ALL!
1. Special Day for Simon tomorrow

**This is chapter 2 and Wendy has now her own kid. Now before I start, there are quite a few things I need to clear up. 1) TheRescueHeroesFan is my old account, I needed a new one because of personal reasons, 2) I do not do smut of any kind. You ask me, then I can and** ** _will_** **not do any requests for you if you ask me, 3)** **Families are one, families are forever** **is my story but on a different account. Once again, for personal reasons, 4) If you request anything related to this story or anything else please use Private Messaging so that I can read the request. But you can still comment on the story. I think that's it for right now, so if I forget anything I'll put it at the bottom of the chapter. So please enjoy this story and remember, TheRescueHeroesFan is my old account.**

Chapter 2 - Special day tomorrow for Simon

It was about a full year when Wendy had her child, and her and the entire team literally spent the three months getting the M.A.C.C baby proofed. Everyone was pretty worn out when Wendy's kid started to crawl. Wendy's father came to visit his only daughter and his grandson at the M.A.C.C when he was starting to turn his first year of age. It was pretty big deal for the Waters family.

Warren loved his daughter, and knew her so much better than she knew herself. So when he saw Wendy's eyes droop, he knew she was exhausted. But he also knew that she also very stubborn. But he continued with saying, "Wendy, you should really get some much needed rest. With Simon learning to walk here soon, you need every bit of strength you can muster to keep an eye on him. " Wendy scowled at her father and Warren chuckled knowing full she would retaliate in about two seconds. "Dad, I don't need any sleep. I'm perfectly fine." Warren raised an eyebrow and when he opened his mouth, Ariel came in with fists on her hips. Wendy blushed at the sight.

Ariel had on her usual purple uniform but only difference was the shirt that she was now wearing was black. Back when she was helping Wendy feed Simon, he used to puke all over her shirt and uniform, and it did not happen to anyone else, not even Wendy. Which was highly unusual for Ariel and had extremely annoyed her no end.

Ariel looked at Wendy and scowled at her before she said,"Wendy you need rest. Warren is right, you going to need all the rest you can possibly muster in order to keep an eye on Simon. Especially at a place like this." She gestured to the inside of the M.A.C.C and then, looked at Wendy again. If looks could kill, Wendy would be dead by 1000x. If that's even possible.

Wendy sighed in defeat before relinquishing her hold on Simon. Ariel took that as a sign to grab Simon, when Simon started to cry, Ariel to calm him down by dancing and swaying back and forth. Wendy saw and smiled fondly at Ariel. Warren saw an unusual look in his daughter's eyes when she herself look at her rescue comrade. He made a mental note to ask Billy if anything was out of the ordinary with Ariel and Wendy.

Wendy kissed Simon's head before surrendering to her room for the night. Ariel smiled sadly as she watched Wendy go. Something inside her heart got her to feel lust whenever she saw her dear lieutenant and just somehow wanted her in her life for good. She sighed unhappily and then focused her attention on her best friend's son. Tomorrow was his birthday, so everyone from tghe Hexagon Space Station was invited. Wendy wanted his first birthday memorable, and the team had happily obliged to make that happen.


	2. Simon's memorable birthday Part 1

**Alright, so I forgot to add this in the last chapter. For those who are wondering as to why I am shipping Wendy and Ariel out is that whenever Wendy looks at Ariel, she also smiles like she's in love or something. I don't know, that is my opinion. Also I am going to be exteremly busy with the final exams for the next few weeks so I will honestly try my hardest to keep the stories I write updated as much as I can. So without further ado, let us continue forth with the story.**

* * *

Wendy was a nervous wreck. She wouldn't admit out loud to anyone especially Ariel, but she loathed to spend some time with her best friend and teammate. She knew without a shadow of a doubt she falling hard for the Ariel Specialist, but what happened to her boyfriend Nathen Tasmania, she didn't trust anyone, especially if she knew them long enough.

She wanted desperatly to tell Ariel what caused her to have Simon, but she didn't want to be treated like a baby, much less frowned upon. That was the reason why she was going to tell Billy first. Like Warren, Billy knew her so much better than she knew herself. Which was why he was a great mentor to the lieutenant and he had trusted no-one else with the information she was about to share with Billy herself.

Billy had turned around and looked at Wendy when she was about to be on a verge of tears. Billy raised an eyebrow, his face clearly showing the amount of confusion and utter concern on his face for his friend. _Wendy never cried the whole time she's been here. I wonder what's wrong with her_. Wendy looked at Billy and, "Billy we need to talk, alone." Wendy motioned for the rest of the team to not follow her. They had understood what she had wanted. She wanted to talk to Billy without distractions and to just get it over with.

Billy had followed Wendy into her bedroom and Wendy shut the door once Billy was inside. "What's this about Wendy? What's so important that even the rest the rest of team had to stay put?" Wendy was nervous and she took off her helmet and began fidgeting with it, but not looking at Billy in the eyes knowing that she was going to cry at any moment. Billy understood and went over to comfort his only student. He knew Wendy had a romantic crush on Ariel and also had known that Ariel had lust and desire for her lieutenant as well. But due to the promises he had made to the both of them, they had still not known about each other's desire for one another, causing the two teammates and best friends of the chief's to be even more depressed by it.

Billy took her into his arms and hugged her with every ounce of envy and admiration he had for her. Other people had thought about shipping them. He wasn't going to lie, but he did have feelings for Wendy, but she was his best friend and he wasn't going to loose her because of not showing his support for both her and Ariel. When Billy had pulled back, he could't believe that she was crying the whole time she was being held. _Must've been more serious than I previously thought_. Wendy looked up at her Chief and Mentor and what made Billy even more surprised was that she had the utter fear in her eyes. Those emerald green eyes of Wendy's was now dull as charcoal, throwing Billy into a sea of bewilderment. "Wendy what happened?" Wendy shook her head and wanted to say what happened to her so badly to the second fatherly figure she's ever really had, but she was not ready to tell the rest of the team. Not yet anyway.

Wendy took a shaky breath before she had started explaining to Billy. "The reason why I was pregnant with Simon was that I was raped by Nathen." Billy's jaw dropped when he heard what Wendy said. Wendy was raped? By Nathen? _No wonder why she threw away the pictures of her and Nathen doing stuff together_. Billy didn't like where he was going with this, but he had to know what exactly happened to Wendy and find the damn lunatic who did this to her. "Wendy what did he do?" Wendy started to cry again which caused Billy to hug her once again. Wendy calmed down and told him everything that had happened to her thanks to Nathan.

Meanwhile, back at the main room of the M.A.C.C, Ariel was keeping Simon preoccupied with Jack, Rodger and Rocky by playing hide and go seek. So far Simon had found each and every one of them. They had stayed on the first floor because he was still practically a baby to his mother's eyes. Ariel was actually pretty worried for Wendy . She knew she was on a verge of tears. She hadn't been in a verge of tears since the day her mother died from a Tsunami that had struck Fukushima and the Nuclear power facility. She had died along with over half of the fifty workers who had also went with her to save the nuclear power plant. It was an extremely rough thing for her best friend.

Gill had come in and saw that Simon was hiding inside one of the cabinets of island where it divides the kitchen and the living room. Since Simon was born, the team had constructed Simon's own bedroom and had also built a dining room mainly because the booster seat wasn't going to be able to loom over the island counter with the rest of the team. Gill smiled and motioned for Rocky and Rodger to stop and let him get to Simon's hiding place. Gill crept up to Simon and said, "Boo!". Simon jump and had unfortunately hit his head while he was still underneath the island and had starts crying getting Ariel to run over to Simon and Gill. Gill had immediately replaced his smile with a frown and pulled Simon out from his hiding spot. "I'm sorry sport. I didn't mean to scare you like that. Today is your very special day, and no one is going to take it from you. Will you forgive me?" Simon nodded his head and smiled letting everyone in the room know that he was alright, causing everyone there to sigh in relief.

Simon heard his mother calling and wiggled in Gill's grip to be let loose to go see her. Everyone had chuckled and Ariel gave Gill permission to let Simon down in order to see Wendy. Gill let go of Simon and watched as he ran down the corridor of HQ and was smiling from ear to ear. Everyone in the room and known about Gill having a soft spot for Simon and considered him a baby brother. Jack however was different story. Yes, he loved Simon like a father should. Didn't everyone on the team and the program have a soft spot for Wendy's kid? But for some reason he felt jealously for the way Ariel and Wendy interact with Simon as a family. He didn't know why, but it scared him. He didn't want either of them hurt especially Simon. He was turning one today, and everyone that's in the Hexagon Space Station was coming. Wendy and Ariel both decided that a few of their old friends that they have rescued as part of their jobs and so forth would be invited as well.

Ariel was extremely looking forward for Kathy to arrive. Ever since she was her agent, her and Kathy became close. She was really looking forward to seeing her old friend again. But what mattered the most was that, Wendy now had a one year old son, who couldn't couldn't be even more cuter that he already was. Warren suddenly came on looking extremely pissed off. Rocky had asked," What's up Warren?" Warren was forced to take a deep breath for Wendy's sake before he had continued. "Rescue Heroes, I was just informed by Billy that Wendy has been raped by Nathen Tasmania." Everyone was at first shocked then really pissed off that their best friend hadn't come to them about the situation that had been escalating.

Ariel got up and left the room, soon followed by the other team members to scowl at Wendy. Wendy saw the the team had come and was awestruck when they had waited for Billy to put Simon down for a two hour nap, before he got back Ariel was seething with pure anger and Wendy had backed up in utter fear. She knew what she was pissed off about and knew what she did was wrong. But Ariel and the others as well as her dad had to understand that there was a reason for them being left in the dark the way she had put them in. She was simply not ready to tell them, especially what she is seeing in front of her.

Ariel had calmed herself down when she realized that Wendy had backed up from them. The others had also calmed down when they saw Ariel calm down as well. Billy had returned and went beside Wendy to comfort her. Wendy had tears in her eyes as she spoke, " Guys, I never wanted to tell you because I wasn't ready. I trusted Billy because he was like a second father to me, let alone would never even hurt me in any way." Billy looked at Ariel with pure regret and the others except for Ariel, Billy and Wendy had looks with confusion in their eyes. "I'm sorry Ariel, I had to tell her." Ariel had tears in her eyes. She was about to scream at Billy when she saw a certain red haired beauty hug her and she instantly calm down to hug her best friend.

The others never saw Wendy so vulnerable in all the years that they had been her teammates. But Billy had understood. Wendy had loved Ariel and Ariel had loved her back. It was then, the first time that day, Billy was smirking. Ariel released Wendy and looked her dead in those emerald eyes and was surprised when she saw that old sparkle in Wendy's eyes she come to fall in love. Ariel had smiled and so did Wendy. Ariel gotten over her crush for Kathy and Kathy had always known from the moment they saw one another that she had a crush on her. Ariel known from then on that Wendy was the right one for her. She would do anything to make her and Simon happy, no matter what.

She was truly surprised when Wendy had initiated the kiss. Ariel had responded and leaned into it and into Wendy's body. Ariel always known Wendy was a thing of beauty, and wanted nothing more than to have Wendy hold her, to kiss her skin and always be there. She never asked for anything, and for what she truly asked for she had always repaid even when Ariel told her it wasn't necessary. When both of their lungs had begun to sting, they both pulled away and smiled. Wendy leaned her forehead into Ariel's and put her hand on Ariel's cheek and begun to caress it.

That was when Billy had noticed Simon snuck out of bed and was watching her mother and aunt from the doorway of Wendy's room. The others followed his gaze and had gasped when they saw Simon. Simon had utter confusion written clear as day on his face when he saw his mother and Ariel break apart. Wendy had walked to him and he was still silent as an assassin. Wendy had tears in her eyes and was about to say something when she felt Simon hug her with pure love and devotion. Wendy had smiled and hugged back with just the same. Ariel soon joined in, but with hesitation. Simon looked up at her and had smiled. "I want mommy to be happy. If mommy is happy with you, then I'm happy too." Ariel had a river of tears flowing down her cheeks that wouldn't stop and finally joined. Rodger soon joined as well as Billy, Jack, Rocky and Gill. They had stayed like that for a while knowing for well now that Wendy and Ariel had finally gotten the support they had always wanted. No matter what the trio of future Waters had faced, the team would face it, together.

* * *

 **I am actually going to be doing it in two parts. Because it is taking to much time and I had promised my dad I was going to stay with him for the visit in the hospital. My dad has Pancreatitis and he is hurting really bad. Also I will have a poll on both WattPad and Fan fiction of whether or not you guys want to do a badass fan fiction of anything with the song Ready Aim Fire.**


End file.
